


Neighbourly Feuds

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Humour, Neighbours, coarse language at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: AU. Oliver and Sara's new neighbour sings loudly at all hours in the night and day and they are both fed up of it. A petty feud breaks out between the neighbours until Sara crosses a line and Oliver fears that his best friend is going to get them kicked out of their apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to name this The Bitch in Apartment 14B but wasn't sure if I would gotten called out to remove the title. So I went the safe route. This is a cute little fic that's more Oliver and Sara friendship with some cute Olicity.

  
Oliver walks into his apartment, dragging his feet with each step, his body protesting as he slowly raises his arms to tug off his t-shirt. He just had the shift from hell and his entire body is aching and all he wants to is crawl into bed and sleep for the next 48 hours. He loves his job as a firefighter but this particular night shift kicked his ass hard. He’s been working in the FDSC for almost three years and never has he ever had a night quite as hectic as tonight. For the most part night shifts are mostly tame, except for the occasional house fire or random emergency, but some reason this Tuesday night/early Wednesday morning everyone had some emergency or another; from minor things as someone’s puppy getting trapped inside a drainage system; to a fire in an old abandon warehouse. Basically, he’s been on his feet since he arrived at the station 12 hours ago and now he just wants to crash on his bed and sleep for the rest of the week.   
  
He steps out of his jeans and crawls into bed, not even having the energy to pull back the comforter and just collapses onto the bed, his entire body sighing in relief at the feel of the soft mattress. He buries his face in his pillow breathing in deeply, his eyes already closing down, his body drifting off into peaceful abyss.   
  
_Bang!_   
  
Oliver sits up, startled out of his sleep, he looks around confused for a moment and then sighs, knowing it’s probably Mrs. Pepper, their noisy neighbor trying her hand at cooking again. Oliver falls back onto the bed, saying a silent prayer that he doesn’t get a knock on his door begging him to out a stove fire yet again.  He turns around hugging his pillow nuzzling it with his cheek, as he is about to drift off again, that’s when he hears it again, it sounds almost like a dying woman. He freezes his eye popping open listening carefully, and there it is again, but this time it’s more like someone trying (and fail might he add) to sing Opera.   
  
“Why me?” He bemoans as he sits up yet again, trying to listen where the offended sound is coming from.   
  
He  gets on his knees and crawls to the head of his bed and sure enough the sound gets louder, he places his ear on the wall as the wails begin to turn into a woman singing ,if he wasn’t so fucking exhausted he would have realized it actually sounded good, but as the case maybe he is dead on his feet. He doesn’t really care if it’s someone singing or a radio, it’s just too fucking early for this shit.   
  
He clenches his fist and bangs on the wall few times, hoping that it will quiet the person down, after a few minutes of nothing he sighs in relief and slowly drags himself back down his bed. He doesn’t even bother to turn around to face the head of the bed, he just collapses onto the bed grabbing the pillow burying his head in it and closing his eyes again drifting off yet again.   
  
He’s not sure if it’s five minutes or five hours later but suddenly he’s jerked away yet again by the same singing yet again, this time the song has changed, but he is not familiar with this one either. (Not that he actually gives a fuck) He just wants the madness to end.   
  
He looks across at his bedside alarm and growls loudly when he sees it’s only been an hour since he got home. He punches his bed in annoyance, the force at which he does it causes the headboard to bang against the wall, but to his utter surprise the music stops. He freezes looking across at the wall where the music was coming from, he waits a moment and went it doesn’t start back he sighs in relief and lies back onto his bed. He closes his eyes and tries to drift off, but to his utter annoyance he can’t. He growls yet again and hits the headboard yet again, not even caring that it rattles against the wall yet again.   
  
Why can’t he just sleep?   
  
0ooooo0   
  
He must have drifted off at some point, cause the next time he’s awoken it’s because his bed shifts violently, and he’s yanked out of his dream only to see his roommate lounging on his bed grinning at him.   
  
“Oh good you’re awake.” Sara says, as though she wasn’t the one to just shake him from his much needed sleep.   
  
“Go away.” He moans, grabbing his pillow and throwing it over his head, but to his frustration she yanks it from his face.   
  
“You’ve been sleeping all day.” She says, “We’re going out tonight.”   
  
“No.” He mutters as he rolls over and forgoes his pillow and tries to go back to sleep, he glances at the clock too see it’s only 5 minutes after 6. He groans again and proceeds to ignore Sara, “I want to sleep.”   
  
“Well you should have thought of that instead of bringing home some random chick to bang.” Sara remarks, slapping him with the pillow on his back, “I mean really Oliver, since when do you fuck them and send them on their way?”   
  
“What are the fuck are you even talking about?” Oliver asks turn his head to face her, his face still pressed against the mattress, “I only got home like 4 hours ago.”   
  
“So this little note wasn’t for you?” Sara asks in amusement holding up a pink post it as she reads, “Can you kindly refrain from fornicating so loudly in the middle of the afternoon? There are people trying to work and can’t focus with your animalistic noises. Thank you, apartment 14B. Who even leaves notes on people’s doors like this. More importantly who was the girl? Was she cute?”   
  
“There was no girl!” Oliver says with a growl, “There was some bitch who was screeching like a banshee next door and I punched my bed. I just want to sleep!”   
  
“Dude, we need to work on those anger issues.” Sara remarks, as she leans against the headboard, making herself comfortable, much to Oliver’s annoyance, “I have to tell you about the hot chick in the elevator.”   
  
“Sara.” Oliver whines out, “I don’t care about some hot chick. I just want sleep.”   
  
“Seriously, dude she had like this fucking amazing ass like you won’t believe.” Sara continues, completely ignoring Oliver’s request, when he growls loudly in frustration, she snorts, “No wonder the bitch in 14B thinks you were fornicating. Can you not make those noises when I’m in your bed?”   
  
“I want you out of my bed.” Oliver grumbles, “I just want to sleep.”   
  
“You’re such a girl when you don’t get your beauty sleep.” Sara says with a roll of her eyes.   
  
Oliver closes his eyes, deciding he can spend his time drifting off, rather than trying to get her out of his bed, but before he can even begin to count sheep or something, he groans when he feels a heel dig into his thigh, “Fuck! Sara! Fuck do you have claws on your toes as well? That hurts!”   
  
“Fuck you, not my fault you have sensitive skin.” Sara asks nudging him again as his eyes fluttered close again, “I’m trying to tell you about the girl.”   
  
“And I’m trying to sleep.” Oliver grumbles as he rubs his thigh, “Looks like neither of us are getting what we want.”   
  
“Stop being baby.” Sara remarks, “You can sleep all day tomorrow. “   
  
“But I want to sleep _now_ .”   
  
“And I want to bang that hot girl in the elevator. But, we can’t always get what we want Oliver.”  Sara says pointedly, and the messed up thing is Oliver knows she’s being serious.   
  
Oliver sighs in defeat as he rolls onto his back, propping up slightly on his pillow, “Does she play for your team?”   
  
“Undecided yet.” Sara as she tugs off her socks and takes off her sweater, so she’s just in a tank top and her tights, “I only got to see her walking away, she was leaving as I was getting on the elevator.”   
  
“So brunette again?” Oliver asks teasingly, they both know that Sara has a type.   
  
“Fuck you. She was actually a blonde.” Sara says, “Tiny, like really tiny. But you know you can have more fun with those. With legs thick so I just want them wrapped around me.”   
  
“Sometimes, I think you are worse than the guys at the station.” Oliver says rolling his eyes.   
  
“Yes, yes. Oliver’s mama taught him women are not objects, they are people.” Sara says with a roll of her eyes, and Oliver know it’s all a front and his stand about that is why they are such good friends, best friends, in the first place “Look even you would say something about this girl in her tight pink leggings.  It was hugging her ass in all the right places. We both know how much you like a girl with a nice ass. The only good quality that bitch had by the way.”   
  
Oliver laughs despite himself, when he thinks about his ex Rebecca. He’s pretty sure the only thing he and Sara could agree on is that one thing. The two women hated each other from the moment they met. Granted he understood the girl’s slight reserve about Oliver’s roommate being a girl and the two were just like oil and water from the beginning. But the moment Rebecca found out that Sara was Oliver’s first in high school, she seems insistent that Sara would suddenly realize she was in love with Oliver, despite the fact that Sara had a girlfriend at the time. Suffice to say Rebecca’s inability to accept Sara in his life, meant that relationship was doomed before it could really even start.   
  
“Pink tights and a blonde?” Oliver teases, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”   
  
“If you’re hot, I don’t discriminate.” Sara says simply, “But seriously though do you know who I’m talking about?”   
  
“The hot blonde with a nice ass?” Oliver asks incredulously, looking at her pointedly, and Sara smirks in response.   
  
“She had glasses not in the nerdy way, in the hot librarian way. Look, point is if you see her, find out where she lives.”   
  
“Sara, I’m not going to ask some stranger where they live.” Oliver says exasperated.   
  
“But you’re my wingman!” Sara protests as she stifles a yawn and shifts her body so she’s now lying on the bed   
  
“Wingman doesn’t mean I’m going to be the creepy dude that asks a girl where she lives.” Oliver points out,  “Besides I have to figure out who the bitch is next door first.”   
  
“Can’t you just go across and see?” Sara asks exasperated as her eyes flutter closed for a moment.   
  
“I can’t just go across and ask her to shut the fuck up.” Oliver says but frowns when Sara just nods and her eyes close as she snuggles under his comforter, “Seriously? You’re falling asleep when I’m talking to you?”   
  
“You wanted to sleep. Shut up and go to sleep.” Sara says her eyes still closed.   
  
“I really do hate you.” Oliver growls as he yanks his pillow from her arms and puts it under his head.   
  
“You love me.” Sara says sleepily, as she tugs some of the comforter from him, “Stop hogging, you lump.”   
  
“Go in your own damn bed.” Oliver grumbles yanking back the comforter, but he knows it’s a futile attempt.   
  
“Shut up and sleep.”   


* * *

  
  
It’s been a few days since the incident with the bitch in 14B or like Sara calls her the screeching banshee. There was an unfortunate, albeit funny moment over the weekend when Oliver went out and Sara was home and their neighbour seemed to have some kind of concert next door and suffice to say Sara was not pleased and apparently she turned on some of his heavy metal music on the highest and instead of getting a post it with a note, Sara got an essay about her abhorrent behavior. Oliver’s pretty sure he didn’t know half of the words he saw in that page. Sara, as always, was more amused than anything and proceeded to blast her music until she had to leave for her shift. Oliver turned it off though despite Sara’s insistence that he keeps it on whole day, he was getting tired of it as well, and he kind of felt bad for their _other_ neighbours.   
  
Today, he’s sitting in his room, and has the house to himself so he decides to workout, not feeling like facing the current storm that’s brewing outside. He puts on some of his favourite music and starts to go at his  boxing bag.   
  
He hums along to one of his favourite Queen songs, he loves the sound of the beat vibrating around him, he just doesn’t get that feeling when he’s in the gym at the station, too many of the men talking shit and multiple songs blasting in the gym. Don’t get him wrong nothing beats the adrenaline rush he gets as he runs into a burning building save a life, but there is something about letting out all his frustration against his boxing bag to the beat of his favourite song. He’s just about to start another round when the sound of his phone ringing catches him by surprise, he stretches across the bed to grab it off the bedside table, frowning when he sees 4 missed calls. He quickly answers it wondering if something is wrong with his sister or Sara.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
But it’s not his sister, in fact it’s his landlord informing him that he’s calling about a noise complaint.  Oliver can’t believe that bitch had the audacity to call their landlord rather than just be like a normal person and knock on the door. He scowls in annoyance promising his landlord he’ll keep it down throwing his phone on his bed.   
  
He picks up his boxing gloves just about ready to turn up the music, when his bedroom door slams open and Sara walks in throwing herself on his bed. He sighs in defeat cause now that Sara’s home he can’t even get back at the bitch in 14B.   
  
“I saw hot chick today as I was leaving for work, she was coming in.” Sara says with a grin, as she rolls on her stomach to face him.   
  
“Did you get a name this time?” Oliver asks dryly as he puts his drumsticks away.   
  
“Nope, but she was wearing a dress this time, and her legs…I mean wow.” Sara says with a far away look in her eyes, “For someone so short she’s got a great pair of legs like you won’t believe, her leggings actually _hid_ the fact...”   
  
Oliver rolls his eyes as he stands up, and Sara notices his mood frowns, “What has your panties in a bunch?”   
  
“She called Lenny on me!” Oliver growls in annoyance, plopping onto his bed, “I was boxing with some musicc not even that loud and she calls Lenny on me! She has her fucking concerts in there like every fucking day and the one afternoon I want to play my music she fucking calls Lenny on me!”   
  
“So? Lenny lives on the first floor we live on the fifth, do you really think he will get off his fat ass to check on you?” Sara says, she suddenly sits up and grins evilly, “Let’s spar, those things are a ridiculously loud.”   
  
“No.” Oliver says sternly, yanking her back onto the bed before she can take a grab of his pair of wooden sparing sticks lying next to the chest of drawers, “You are not going to damage my sticks just to prove a point.”   
  
“Why.” Sara whines, pouting at him, Sara use to be elite gymnist in both high school and college, she’s probably in more shape than Oliver, but she is _awful_ at martial arts.  Oliver suspects she just refuses to learn to piss him off cause she has the grace and discipline for it, “You’re so anal with that stupid set and that monstrosity of boxing bag.”   
  
“That fucking thing cost me almost a whole month’s salary. You bet your ass I’m not letting you touch it.” Oliver gripes, “Besides, you’ll end up hurting yourself more than anything. So no, getting back at the bitch in 14B is not worth that.”   
  
“Stick in the mud.” Sara grumbles, she plops back onto the bed in exasperation, and Oliver can see she’s about to bring up another point, when they both freeze on hearing the telltale signs of the intro to a song, and sure enough singing can be heard next door yet again. But this time instead of the off key singing that goes along with the music it’s the sound of a _dog_ howling….wait no the dog is actually _singing_ along.   
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Sara exclaims she gets on her knees and slaps her fist onto the wall connecting their apartment with their neighbour’s, “Shut the fuck up!”   
  
Oliver bites his lip in amusement as the singing stops, but just as Sara grins in triumphant the instrumentals increases and their neighbor begins to singing even louder, her dog eagerly howling along as well. Oliver sighs debating if he should just visit his sister Thea for the rest of the night, cause he knows from experience that neither woman will let up now. Their neighbor is clearly stubborn as a mule and like Sara does not back down from a fight.   
  
He looks at Sara curiously as she grabs the frame post of his headboard and slowly starts rocking the bed so that slams against the wall and before he could warn her that tactic is clearly not going to work, to his absolutely horror Sara starts moaning in time with banging of his head board.   
  
“Yes….oh right there!” Sara screams out, her eyes are narrowed and she is gesturing to Oliver, obviously wanting him to join in.   
  
“No!” Oliver hisses out in horror, “Stop it!”   
  
“Oh fuck yes!” Sara moans out again, and this time Oliver grabs her by the leg yanking her away from the bedframe and clapping his hand over her mouth.   
  
“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Oliver asks, “That is not the way to get back at her it’s just going to… see she raises the volume even louder! It can’t possibly her singing right? And since when can a dog carry a tune? Am I hearing things?”

  
“Who the fuck cares?” Sara says as she pulls away from his grasp, she sighs dramatically when he grabs her ankle before she can go back to what she was doing, “You’re such a kill joy.”   
  
With that said she slips off the bed and storms off, Oliver frowns, not expecting her to give up so easily, he then blanches in horror when he realizes she’s probably going to confront their neighbor. He quickly jumps off his bed and sprints into the kitchen hoping to stop World War III.   
  
“Sara, I don’t think you should….” He trails off coming to a halt when he sees Sara at the dinner table writing a note, “What…”   
  
“I’m going to beat her at her own game.” Sara says as she scribbles a note down, “She wants to send me little ‘polite’ words to be quiet. Well I can be just as ‘polite’”   
  
Oliver groans, knowing Sara’s note is going to be anything but polite, sure enough when he looks over her shoulder he sees in big bold letters   
  
_Kindly shut the fuck up,_ _  
_ _Love the bitch in 14A._   
  
“Sara.” Oliver says with a groan, but his protest goes on deaf ears as Sara folds the note and walks out the apartment, two seconds later she comes back with a grin, “Shouldn’t we be like adults and just talk to her?”   
  
“Adults? She’s the one that tattletale to Lenny on you. “Sara points out.   
  
Oliver frowns, she makes a point though, normal people would just kindly ask him to keep it down, and it wasn’t even that loud to begin with, he winces when their neighbor hits a particularly high note. Seriously, normal people can’t hit those kind of notes. To his great surprise the music stops and Sara grins at him in triumphant, but then they hear a door open, they both simultaneously look at their front door, waiting for a knock, but instead a note, a pink note slides out from the bottom of the door.   
  
Sara runs to pick it up quickly, and Oliver braces himself for the blow up he knows is going to happen, sure enough Sara growls, crumpling the note and throwing it at his head as she grabs her marker and tears a page out of her notebook again.   
  
Oliver un-crumples the note and he has to bite back a laugh, to make sure he isn’t under Sara’s wrath as well.   
  
_No self respecting woman would ever refer to herself as a bitch, and I feel sorry for you. Kindly remove your bed from against the wall as you continue to fornicate._ _  
_ _Thank you, 14B_   
  
This one has a _large_ smiley face next to the 14B as well, a passive fuck you if anything, and Oliver has to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, anyone who has the balls to meet Sara’s sass word for word, either is incredibly brave or incredibly stupid in his book. He’s yet to figure out where the girl in 14B lies.   
  
He groans when Sara growls as the music starts up again and she jumps up from her seat, the chair almost falling over at the force she gets up with.  She grumbles as she storms off and Oliver only catches snippets of ‘screeching banshee’ and ‘shove up her ass’ before she leaves the apartment.   
  
“What did you say?” Oliver asks in wearily.   
  
“I simply told the screeching banshee when I remove my bed I’ll show her exactly where I plan to shove it.” Sara says calmly as walks back and takes a seat, “And I may have insulted her singing. _And_ her stupid dog, since when are pets allowed in this complex?”

“Since always.”

“Either way, she and Lassy have got to stop or pack up and leave.”  
  
Oliver groans, “Sara, she is either a professional singing, or really likes the sound of her own voice. Either way insulting her _and_ her dog is not the way to go.”   
  
“Well fuck her.” Sara grumbles as she goes to the fridge to grab a beer, “Can’t stand the heat, then get out of the fire. It will teach her not to mess with me.”   
  
Oliver rolls his eyes, and then groans when the sound of a door is heard, and sure enough another pink note is slipped under their door, “Both of you are ridiculous, neither of you seem to want to talk to the other and…”   
  
“Shut up, Oliver.” Sara grumbles, shoving her beer into his hands as she grabs the piece of paper off the floor, when she begins to read it Oliver braces himself as her face gets hard with each word she reads, “Why that fucking bitch.”   
  
“Sara.” Oliver calls out standing in front of her when Sara heads to door, “Let’s think about this for a moment. This is an awesome apartment, you kill our neighbor and that’s reason to get us kicked out. You know how hard it was for us to find a place close to both our work.”   
  
“I’m not going to kill her, you drama Queen.” Sara growls, this time the old childhood joke just rolls off her tongue, and Oliver knows she’s really annoyed when she doesn’t even laugh and instead shoves him to the side, “But I will show her where to….”   
  
Sara trails off when there is a knock at the door, both of them freeze looking at each other in surprise, they both look down at the bottom of the door but when a note doesn’t appear another knock brings them out of their shock. Sara stalks over to the door and yanks it open, Oliver expects her to blow up, assuming it’s their crazy neighbor but instead Sara stands back in surprise and Oliver can see is a short blonde dressed in these sinfully short shorts and a tank, her robe gaping open and she has a plate of cupcakes in her hand. Oliver sees a telltale pink note between her fingers.   
  
“Oliver.” Sara says with awe wide eyes all her anger seems to have disappeared at the sight of the blonde, “The hot chick brought food. I told you she was a good one for me.”   
  
Oliver bites back a laugh at the shorter girls affronted expression, Oliver’s pretty sure if her hands weren’t full she would have put her them on her hip as she glares at Sara. Sara can be a little hot headed at times, but Oliver knows the way to her best friend’s heart is through her stomach. In fact he’s used his cooking skills to get out of _many_ tight spots when he and Sara were fighting. “Excuse me? I don’t appreciate being objectified by some random stranger, even if we are neighbours.”   
  
Sara grins in amusement about to open her mouth but then Oliver realizes she sees the pink note and her entire demeanor changes once she makes the connection. He immediately takes a step forward, “Hi. I’m Oliver, that’s Sara, excuse her, she was dropped on the head as a kid.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Sara growls at him and then looks at the girl up and down and Oliver just knows she’s trying to intimidate her, but to his amusement, the blonde barely bats an eyelash and Sara’s tactics, “So, you’re the bitch in 14B.”   
  
The other girl eyes narrows, “My name is Felicity and I came over to apologize, although your harsh words did deserve a response from me, my mother raised me to always be bigger person… actually no, my mother would probably had a more colourful response...anyway, I don’t know you and should not make assumptions about your upbringing or imply you had none. So I apologize. I bought my favourite red velvet cupcakes for my weekend study session, but thought maybe the cupcakes would be a better peace offering.”   
  
“Okay wow.” Sara says holding up her hands, “I checked out of this conversation ages ago, it’s no big deal. Whatever, but I’ll take the cupcakes.”   
  
She quickly takes the plate from Felicity grinning at the cupcakes, she then tilts her head to the side examining the cupcakes more closely, “Do these spell ‘I’m sorry’?”   
  
Felicity blushes deeply and shrugs her shoulders, her hair falling to the side of her face, and Oliver can’t help but notice how pretty she looks “I have a sweet tooth, especially during finals week, and I write out the answers on the cupcakes or snacks, to make learning more fun you know? I thought they were cute.”   


Sara shakes her head in disbelief, and looks across at Oliver ,”You were right, I should stick to brunettes. Clearly all blondes are nutcases.”  
  
“ _You_ would know.” Oliver counters, earning a scowl from Sara in return. He looks at Felicity apologetically, “Sorry about her, she clearly has no upbringing.”   
  
“Fuck you, Queen. My Mama raised me right.” Sara says her mouth already full of one of Felicity’s cupcakes, she sends Felicity a thumbs up, clearly enjoying her cupcake.   
  
“Didn’t she teach you to not talk with your mouth full?” Oliver calls back, earning a giggle from Felicity, at which he winks at her and Felicity blushes, when Sara flips him off and Felicity gasps.   
  
“I’d say you get use to her but, I wouldn’t want to be called a liar.” Oliver jokes, Felicity giggles again, and Oliver stands a little straighter at that, loving the sound of her laugh.   
  
He’s about to try and keep the conversation going, just so he can get to know more about Felicity, when something sticky hits him square in the cheek. Felicity gasps her hands going to her mouth as she takes a step back. Oliver whips around glaring at Sara who is laughing at him, as he wipes the frosting from his cheek.   
  
“Don’t use me as your awkward attempt at flirting with cupcake lady. For someone so hot, Oliver you have _terrible_ game.” Sara remarks, smirking as Oliver groans, his cheeks reddening, hating that Sara noticed immediately and called him out on it. In front of Felicity.   
  
“Cupcake lady?” Felicity asks in amusement as she folds her arms across her chest, and Oliver tries his hardest not to look at the way the swell of her breast poke out even more from her tank top, “I guess that’s better than bitch in 14B and hot chick.”   
  
Oliver laughs at that as he grabs a kitchen towel from the counter wiping the remaining frosting from his face. She knows Sara all of two seconds and already she gets his friend’s odd quirks, that alone is a plus in Oliver’s book. Most people are immediately offended by Sara’s wit.  Oliver licks some of the frosting from his finger and groans in appreciation at the sweet taste, “Oh that’s so good. Sara leave some for me.”   


“Last time I checked these cupcakes were my gift. Get your own, Queen.” Sara says already starting on the other.  
  
“You have seven of them!” Oliver whines in protests, momentarily forgetting Felicity, who is watching them in amusement, otherwise he would have never used that voice, in front of the girl he’s trying to impress.   
  
“I already wasted one throwing it at you. Your loss.” Sara remarks, making a show as she bites into the cupcake.   
  
Oliver scowls as Felicity giggles again, she looks at him shyly, “I have more at my apartment if you want?”   
  
Oliver eyes widen at the invite, and Felicity cheeks redden slightly but before Oliver could answer Sara chimes in, “Well look at that, guess your flirting skills aren’t as abysmal as we thought, unless she actually thought your jokes were funny. Run along kids, just keep the sex noises to a minimum or else I’ll have to call Lenny on you.”   
  
“I suggest you start blasting you abhorrent metal music then.” Felicity snipes grabbing a surprised Oliver as she drags them out of his apartment, once the door is closed she releases her hold on him and groans hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment, her glasses slightly skewed.   
  
“I’m sorry.” She says sheepishly fixing her glases, “I shouldn’t have said that, but your roommate really gets under my skin and I just...I realized the only way to win with her is fight fire with fire. It’s incredibly childish, I know. That was incredibly forward of me, and I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. We don’t even know each other and I basically said we were going to have sex. I’m not that kind of girl. I’m so embarrassed”   
  
Oliver gapes at her, not expecting that long winded speech, but Felicity takes his silence as a bad thing and she apologizes again, “I’m sorry. I’ll just get the cupcakes for you.”   
  
“Wait!” Oliver says finally finding his voice, he grabs her wrist, his own cheeks reddening when Felicity looks down at their hands, he immediately lets go of her wrist and rubs his neck uncomfortably, “I’m not offended. I’m actually impressed. I’ve known Sara all my life, and I’ve never met anyone that could stand on their own with her verbal whiplash on just meeting her. That was badass. Sara and I aren’t together by the way.”   
  
“Yea I gathered that much by they way she was looking at me, before she realized who I was that is. “ Felicity says dryly, she then smiles at him, “Would you like to come inside of the cupcakes? I have chocolate chip cookies as well. I tend to buy out the bakery down the street, when I’m studying for finals. I’d bake but then burning down the building is not how I want to start off my lease with. I also _sing_ mostly to keep me awake.... Sorry I kinda off talk too much as well.”

She’s grinning at him sheepishly, her cheeks red in embarrassment and Oliver can’t help but smile, she’s just adorable. He is just about to tell her that he thinks it’s cute when a soft bark gains their attention. A small little corgi comes trotting out of the  bedroom, his tail wagging in excitement when he sees Oliver. He starts sniffing at Oliver’s shoes and legs, walking around him in a circle, and Oliver is almost afraid the dog will pee on him.

“He’s not much of a guard dog.” Felicity says with a laugh. “Finny, leave Oliver alone.”

The corgi pauses at her words, turns to look at her, his head tilted at the side almost as though he’s stopping to think about her request and his antics actually reminds Oliver of Felicity, he can barely hold back his laughter. Finny looks at Oliver again barks once, nips him on the ankle and then trots off, little bushy tail bouncing as he goes.

“He has so much sass.” Felicity says with a laugh, “He likes to sing along with me, so I apologize for _that_.”

“So that’s what all the singing was about this week,” Oliver says thoughtfully, his anger about Felicity making noise not even registering to him anymore when she smiles at him shyly. Her dog’s barks not upsetting him either. “Do you go to SCU?”  
  
“Yes actually.” Felicity says, “I’m in my final year, I’m studying computer technology majoring in cyber security. Do you go to SCU?”

Oliver shakes his head, “No I actually work for the FDSC.”

The layout of Felicity’s apartment is much like his and Sara’s on entering they are standing in the joining kitchen and living area, he takes a seat on one of the stools and looks on as she grabs a funny looking cone thing and slowly begins covering one of the cupcakes still in the bakery box.   
  
“I’m a fireman.” Oliver says, when Felicity pauses and looks at him her eyes wide behind her glasses, and now that Oliver can see her under the bright lights of her kitchen, he can see the sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and for some reason it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen., he grins at her slyly “Impressed?”   
  
“Very.” Felicity says, she holds his gaze for a moment longer than necessary, and then clears her throat going back to her task.   
  
Oliver bites his lip trying to hold back his grin as she hands him the finished cupcake. When he looks down, this time he doesn’t hold back the grin when he sees the smilie face neatly drawn on top of his cupcake.   
  
“Too much?” Felicity asks slightly embarrassed as she helps herself to her own cupcake.   
  
“Cute.” Oliver reassures her, before he bites into it though he looks at her thought, “Hey Felicity?”   
  
“Yea?”   
  
She looks up curiously, she has some frosting on at the corner of her lip, and before Oliver can even think about his actions, he leans forward and wipes the top of her lip with his thumb,  “You had some frosting there.”   
  
Felicity nods mutely and suddenly she blurts out surprising not only Oliver but apparently herself at her next words, “Would you like to go out with me?”   
  
Her cheeks redden in slight horror but she doesn’t take it back, so Oliver smiles widely at her words, “I’d love to.”   
  
“Good.” Felicity says, she then blanches at her obvious forwardness and stuffs the remaining of her cupcake in her mouth and Oliver just smiles, taking a bite of his own cupcake, finding her raw honesty refreshing.   
  
He’s going to have to thank Sara for being her usual stubborn self and not letting things go, or else he would have never met the awesome chick in apartment 14B.   
  
  



End file.
